In the void
by Tigers and Dragons
Summary: Following the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Sasuke Uchiha returned to Konoha. He did not return openly and with remorse. He entered the village covertly, still intent on vengeance for his destroyed clan. He was captured, imprisoned and punished.


_Following the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, and the defeat of Madara Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi; Sasuke Uchiha returned to Konoha. He did not return openly and with remorse. He entered the village covertly, still intent on vengeance for his destroyed clan. He was captured and imprisoned._

_A special team, led by Inoichi Yamanaka, were tasked with the psychological evaluation of the Uchiha. Using mental techniques of the highest level of intricacy, the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan was turned against its last surviving heir; leaving Sasuke trapped in a void._

* * *

><p>Everything was black.<p>

He knew he was sitting, so there must be a floor.

He appeared to be leaning against something, so there must be a wall.

But all he could see was a great, empty void. The inky blackness that surrounded him contained no light, no sound. He could not see in front of him. He could not even see himself.

The world had vanished and he was left, trapped in the never-ending darkness.

He had seen Madara cut down. Kabuto was dead and Orochimaru had finally been silenced. He had seen the vast crater that was Konoha, the village of his youth. The only true home he had ever known was gone.

He had even stumbled across Naruto in the wreckage, lying so still and silent. He had not been yelling, he hadn't even murmured those words that always caused him so much grief and pain.

_Come home, Sasuke. We want you back._

He huddled closer, feeling his stiff muscles aching as he drew in on himself. There was nothing left in the world. He wasn't even there anymore. He was caught in a void between spaces, and he was all alone.

* * *

><p>Time passed, so much time, yet he couldn't track it. There was no passage of light to mark the minutes or hours. He was weak; from hunger, from thirst, from the terrifying feelings of loneliness that overwhelmed him.<p>

There was no movement in the void. It remained unchanging, though he was shrinking under its weight. He did not know how he was continuing to live, if live he did. Perhaps he was a disembodied being, floating in the still space.

He closed his eyes; he was still a physical being. The despair he felt, he wanted to cry. But he had no tears left; there were no more to give. He was drying up, into a barren husk of his former self. He was alone with himself in a void were nothing mattered, because nothing changed.

_Sasuke._

The memory of a voice, calling his name, searching for him, begging him to answer.

A wisp of air brushed against his forehead, as the voice called once more.

_Sasuke._

His eyes opened, for all the good it did. He could see nothing; feel nothing, except his own battered body.

_Sasuke._

His name again, the lick of air caressing his papery skin, as he searched the unending blackness for a sign, a presence; anything to tell him he was not imagining it.

He found nothing.

* * *

><p>More time passed, interminable in the darkness. He felt it must have been a hallucination, a vivid memory called up by his despair and loneliness. The void remained unchanged still. He could feel himself dying.<p>

_Sasuke!_

The call came once again.

His name had been shrieked, and he could feel the passage of the sound as it whirled around his head.

"Sakura?" He rasped, his throat dry from lack of moisture and disuse.

_Sasuke!_

His name, in the voice of his memory, caressed his face as his heart beat quickened in hope. Would she find him? Could she?

"I am here." He croaked, falling forward, his hand outstretched as he stumbled.

_Sasuke!_

Despair threatened to drown him; her voice seemed so far away.

_Sasuke, come to me!_

His head whipped round. There was no change in the void surrounding him; nothing to suggest which way was right. He could not see, or feel which direction held his only hope.

He lay still, without the strength to move. He couldn't sit up, let alone stand.

Slowly the hope inside him was dying, as surely as his own body.

_Sasuke, please!_

"I… I can't." His voice was barely above a whisper.

_You must, Sasuke! Please!_

He could hear the tears thickening her voice; tears she was shedding for him. She was crying for him.

Because she wanted him.

Because she needed him.

Because she loved him.

Hope surged through him, re-energizing his tired limbs. He struggled against the fatigue to push himself up. His head came up, his eyes searching the void for anything that would lead him home.

_Sasuke, please! I need you!_

"Sakura, where are you?" He called hoarsely, still searching for her.

_I'm here, Sasuke. Come to me!_

"Where?"

_I'm here._

"Where?" He yelled desperately, still searching the darkness without seeing anything. His voice echoed, his question reverberating through his ears.

_Sasuke!_

Sakura's voice screamed, sending a wave of sound and air to join his agonized shout, pounding on his head.

He collapsed to the invisible floor, breathing heavily from exertion and pain. Slowly, the echoes died away; leaving him alone in the dark once more.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke.<em>

His name was whispered into the void and he stirred. He must have slept, though he did not feel rested.

He could hear murmured words, could feel the tension in the voices.

_Sasuke._

He could hear the sadness in that whisper. The strength seemed to drain out of him, the hope was fading.

"You're saying good bye." He murmured, the realisation hitting him like a powerful punch.

_He's dying! No, Sasuke, you can't die!_

"Good bye, Sakura." He whispered.

_NO!_

The void vibrated with the powerful emotion in her voice. He felt the surface beneath him tremble. His skin warmed as energy seemed to seep into his body.

_Sasuke, you are not going to die! Now, stand up!_

He twitched, his fingers struggling to find purchase on the smooth floor. His arms shook as he tried to push himself upwards. The determination in her voice was urging him on, renewed hope filling him with vigour. His body trembling with the effort, he managed to bring himself upright.

_Now, move!_

He lifted his head, still swaying as he searched for her in the dark.

"Where are you, Sakura?" He rasped.

_I'm here, Sasuke. Come to me._

The void in front of him opened; a bright, white light shone through, illuminating a path towards him. He could see nothing past it; he had spent too long in the dark.

_Sasuke, come._

He staggered forward, there was nothing to hold him up except his own resolve to reach her: the source of his hope.

He fell, crashing into the floor, and the light brightened. Her voice called to him, encouraging whispers surrounded him and buoyed him up. He crawled forward now, too weak to raise himself further.

He reached forward, into the beckoning light and fell through.

Strong arms caught him before he could hit anything; a warm embrace enveloped his tired body. A tear landed on his cheek and ran down his face.

"Sakura?" He whispered, his hand tightening around her arm.

"Sasuke." She cried, holding him closer, "You're safe. I have you now, you're safe."

Safe in her arms, with her comforting voice in his ears, Sasuke surrendered himself to sleep.


End file.
